20 Truths About Gokudera Hayato
by Windesque
Summary: Because he's a walking contradiction and he's happy with that. 20 Truths style, slightly introspective? Oneshot.


**Title:** 20 Truths: Gokudera Hayato  
**Rating:** PG....I think.  
**Pairing/Character/s: **Gokudera, with mentions of Yamamoto, Haru, Ryohei, Tsuna, Reborn, Lambo, I-Pin, Dino, Romario, Fuuta, Kyoko, Hana, Basil....just about all I could fit into it :p  
**Word Count:** 1212  
**Warning/s: **None whatsoever.  
**Summary:** Gokudera Hayato was a walking contradiction.  
**Dedication: **To Meerkat dear, without whom I wouldn't know Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thank you, dearie.  
**A/N: **Oh my God, these things are so neat. I feel like this fic is organised. For once. This is my first time writing Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so yeah :p  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine, no matter how much I may wish it.

**~O~  
1. Hayato Gokudera, despite their constant raging arguments, was fond of Haru Miura  
**He loved her like an older brother would, yet nowhere near as much as Sasagawa Ryohei loved Kyoko. He would protect her, guide her and advise her, his intentions usually hidden within countless swears and gruff insults. He would have killed her stalker, if Yamamoto hadn't managed to calm him down.

**2. He admired Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei.  
**Mainly because of their constant cheerfulness and optimistic views, no matter the problems and adversaries they faced. He decided there were three possibilities as to why. One, they were confident that all of the Vongola could face their enemies and all win and survive. Even the Stupid Cow. Two, they hoped they would all survive. Three, they were just dumb. He liked the third option the best.

**3. Sometimes he wished he wasn't seen as a genius.  
**Then maybe he could be like Baseball Idiot and Turf-Head. Then, no matter how scared or how desperate he had become, he could laugh it all of. Ignorance was bliss.

**4. He didn't consider Hibari Kyoya scary. Just lonely.  
**He had gone to the roof of Namimori during lunch to smoke in peace away from the Baseball Idiot. He was lying on the roof, Hibird gone, and staring up at the sky. The face he had turned to him was definitely not scary, and the threat of death was softer, sadder. He decided that Hibari Kyoya shouldn't be a loner, if it was hurting him so bad. The next day, he found Hibird with a broken wing, and stuffed the wretched, feathery thing into an amused Hibari's hands.

**5. He loved his sister more than anything.  
**It hurt him when he refused her food. She didn't realise it was poisonous to all but her, and he didn't have the heart to tell her properly.

**6. His first kill was when he was four. Unintentionally.  
**He was being bullied by the son of a fellow mafia boss, who was three years older than him. He had been found crying in a corner by Bianchi and Shamal. He never saw the boy again.

**7. He claimed he had Bianchi-phobia and Bianchi-itis to various people when he was younger. He demanded that she should be thrown with the rubbish.  
**That didn't stop him sneaking into her room the night before her first mission and threatening to blow her up if she died. The night she was away on the mission, he curled up in her bed and cried himself to sleep.

**8. He lost count of the number of times he was forced to save Lambo.  
**Be it falling into the bazooka in front of the Poison Scorpion or falling from a 20-storey building, Lambo could, and would, always end up in the most precarious and possibly life-threatening situations. He had lost count of the number, and frankly, refused to think of it. The less said, the better. He said it was so I-pin and Fuuta wouldn't cry,

**9. He preferred Japan to Italy.  
**It offered everything that Italy did not. The freedom, the comfort, the friends, the open people. He has never once been homesick for Italy.

**10. He's only thought about the sperm donor twice in the past year.  
**He's ashamed that he managed to think about him twice. He was hoping for never.

**11. He's slightly jealous of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He won't admit it though.  
**Tsuna had Reborn, the strongest of Arcobaleno, for a teacher and Bucking Bronco Dino Cavallone for a big brother. He had Poison Scorpion Bianchi for a sister, who used to test out her now poisons on him and Trident Shamal for an excuse of a teacher.

**12. He hates fangirls, not because they're annoying, but because they don't know him.  
**He thinks they're shallow. They only like him because of his good looks, his 'bad boy' appearance, his marks and his aura. They don't know him and he doesn't know them. He wants to keep it that way.

**13. He sees Shamal as a proper father.  
**He cares for him and looked after him more than he could say for the sperm donor. He's just glad he hasn't turned out like either of them.

**14. He thinks he might have a younger sibling.  
**At least that's what he thinks Romario was saying to Dino. He's scared it might be true.

**15. Sometimes, he wishes he had become a pianist instead of a Mafioso.  
**His body was made to play a piano, not to attack. His fingers, long, slender and delicate were suited to moving up and down black and white keys, not hurling dynamite. Whenever these thoughts come into his mind, he bunches his hands into fists and shoves them deep into his pockets. If he had become a pianist, he would never have met the Tenth, Baseball Idiot, Turf Head or the countless other people.

**16. Without them, his soul would curl up and die.  
**And he knows it. So, whenever he feels like blowing someone up to death, he keeps his temper in check and does a few breathing exercises. And he doesn't punch Yamamoto whenever he comes up with something stupid or even laughs. He thinks he's doing well.

**17. He says theory trumps all. But he knows there will be a time when it won't.  
**Theory can only take you so far. Logic can only take you so far. There'll be a time, when he's desperate, that he will rely on instinct and nothing but that. He's scared of when that will come.

**18. He really can't handle his drink.  
**He had two glasses of wine at a party. The next morning, he woke up tied to a sofa in Hibari's living room. Hibari later told him that he had danced on the tables, sung (badly), played the piano (surprisingly well for someone stone drunk) and kissed Yamamoto, Hana and Basil in that order, and Hibari took him to his house to save him from more embarrassment. He never lived it down.

**19. He doesn't like to go into battle without a plan.  
**He will spend hours the night before the battle going through techniques, looking at the opponent's profile, talk to Fuuta about the enemy and write down what to do exactly 8 times. He's not obsessive, he's just careful.

**20. He dances once he has the plan.  
**On the battlefield, he will take a few seconds looking at the layout and the opponents. Then, and only then, will he move. His body spins and twists gracefully, dodging each bullet, punch and sword like a ballet dancer, throwing dynamite like nobody else could. He has the grace of a dancer, and he doesn't stop until the very end, where he stubs out his cigarette and graces the world with a small and perfect smile. Because he is Smokin' Bomb Hayato, and he dances to the music in his head.

Gokudera was a walking contradiction. He cared for those he said he hated, and loved more than anyone, despite appearing to despise almost everything. But he was happy with it and that was all he wanted in his life. He gave his all for those around him, and only for them.  
**~O~O~**

**A/N: **Meh.....how was it? Review?


End file.
